


67. Alex and Luke make a stop in London

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [67]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	67. Alex and Luke make a stop in London

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) make a stop in London**   
**players only. backdated. takes place after[Luke ties one on at _The Hobbit_ wrap-up party](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/18020.html) (before anyone knows there's going to be a third movie).**

In theory, their stop in London was supposed to be just a brief layover, on their way to Sweden via Copenhagen. But Alex rearranged their plans so that they'd have a couple days at the London Citadel. Long enough for him to sleep after the flight so that he can actually walk around upright once more, not stagger like a Neanderthal. Long enough that it's a beautiful new day, he and Luke have already fucked and eaten and showered, and now they're just lying naked in bed, talking.

"This is brilliant," Luke says, pressing another kiss to Alex's chest. "I know I keep saying it, but to not have to be anywhere, or do anything... it feels like so long since I've had an actual break."

"I think it feels that way because it's true," Alex murmurs with a smile, lazily trailing his fingers over Luke's bare shoulder. "You've been working non-stop for years."

"Which I really shouldn't complain about," Luke says, pressing close. "But I love this, being here with you..."

"Mmm." Alex lightly threads his fingers through Luke's hair and leans down for a kiss. "Now that you've had a little more time to consider it, are you still thinking about the permanent mark thing?"

Luke lifts his head so he can look at Alex. "Yes. Why? Have you changed your mind?" he asks softly.

"No." Alex smiles and strokes his finger along Luke's cheekbone. "Just wondered if you were still interested, now that we're here in London."

"Of course I'm still interested," Luke says, unable to stop grinning. "Can we do it? Here?"

"Yeah." The delight on Luke's face simply thrills through Alex. "I spoke with Dan, the guy who did all Ryan's stuff for Sam. He's here. He's got time today if you want." Hell, Dan's schedule is totally open until Alex tells him otherwise; Alex flew him out here from Los Angeles.

Luke stares at Alex, wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

"If you want to." Alex shrugs like it's no big deal, but it feels like his heart's in his throat.

"Yes, I want to!" Luke beams at Alex and pushes up, kissing him hard on the mouth. "When can we do it?"

"I'll just ring him and let him know we're ready," Alex says with a grin and kisses Luke back. "We might want to put on pants though."

"Or risk getting our asses tattooed?" Luke laughs.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of your naked body starting a riot in the hallway," Alex says, swatting Luke's ass as he rolls out of bed and looks in the corner for his jeans.

Luke laughs. "Mine? You're the Viking god," he says, quickly locating his own jeans and pulling them on.

"Yeah? I think I'm overdue for some tribute then," Alex says, cupping Luke's nape and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth. He licks deeper, tangling their tongues, pressing close, his body responding eagerly. God. No one's ever had this effect on him. Not like this.

God. It's a damn near thing -- Alex comes so fucking close to dragging Luke right back to bed. But if they don't do this today, now... well, he doesn't want to risk it. He breaks the kiss and takes a step back, pulling out his cell phone. "Hey. Dan? Is now a good time?" Alex grins at his lover. "All right, we'll be there in a few."

"Where is he?" Luke asks, taking a hold of Alex's hand. "Does he know what we want done?"

"He's downstairs in one of the scening rooms," Alex answers, grabbing their room key and pocketing it. "I emailed him our designs, but he said he can resize them when we get there if they don't look right to us."

"I'm so excited!" Luke says as Alex locks up, giving his sir's hand a squeeze. But then something occurs to him. "What is your family going to think? Will we have to hide them?"

"Fuck, no." Alex looks at Luke in surprise. "I wouldn't be bringing you home with me if I weren't serious as hell about you, and they know that. That's why they're so excited to meet you."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I wouldn't want to blurt out that we got tattoos if I was supposed to keep quiet," Luke says, swinging their hands a little as they walk down the hall to the lifts.

"You can blurt out anything you want," Alex assures him, leaning in for another kiss while they wait for the lift to arrive.

"You say that now," Luke teases, laughing, pulling Alex into the empty lift when it opens and pressing close, kissing him again and again.

It feels so good, standing in the elevator and making out with Luke like they haven't got a care in the world. The doors slide open and some guests step in, but Alex ignores them completely, giving his lover one last kiss before taking Luke's hand and leading him down the hall.

"I like being able to hold your hand," Luke says, even though he's certain it's already obvious by the way he does it every chance he gets. "And kiss you. I like not having to censor ourselves."

"Yeah, it's amazing," Alex agrees, giving his lover a smile. "It feels right." He knocks on a door, gently squeezing Luke's hand while they wait for Dan.

The man who opens the door is in his mid-forties, dressed in boots, jeans, white t-shirt and black leather vest, long graying hair pulled back into a ponytail. He's good-looking but weathered and Luke can't help but wonder if there's a bike to go with the outfit. Maybe even a club.

"C'mon in. I just finished the last of my set-up," he says. "They have a room for body mods but their usual London guy's in there today so they put me in here." He gives them a smile. "I'm Dan." Holding his hand out to Alex.

"It's great to meet you. I'm Alex Skarsgard," Alex says, shaking his hand. "You came very highly recommended by Sam and Ryan." He puts his arm around Luke. "This is my lover, Luke Evans."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Dan says, nodding at Luke instead of shaking his hand since he's already noted the gorgeous collar around his throat. "My husband and I haven't missed an episode of True Blood and we just finally got around to seeing Immortals over the weekend. We both thought the critics were rather harsh in their reviews. You were wonderful."

 _Husband._ Luke likes the sound of that and he presses even closer to Alex with a smile. "Thank you."

Alex puts his arm around Luke's waist, hugging him to his side. "What did you think about the sizing of the designs?" he asks Dan. "How big should the dragon be?"

"I think we should keep both tattoos the same dimensions," Dan says, moving over to where he's set up the stencils he mocked up. "These are two by two which might not seem large but once they're on your chests..."

"No, I think that's plenty large," Alex says, picking up his design and picturing how it will look against his skin. "He's getting off easy, though," he says with a grin at Luke.

Luke grins back. "You're the one who picked the crowns," he says, eyes sparkling. "Besides, maybe some day I'll let you pierce something."

 _God._ Alex pulls Luke into his arms and squeezes his lover's ass, hard. "When we do that," he growls softly, "you'll be naked and in my bed."

Luke moans, instantly hard again. Cheeks flushed, well aware of Dan's eyes on them, he ducks his head a little and nods towards the designs. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," Dan says, shuffling the papers and making sure everything's ready. He likes to think of himself as the consummate professional but he's still human, still gay, and god, these guys... "So. Who's going first?"

"I will." Alex sits down in the waiting chair. He still can't quite believe they're doing this, and he's more excited than he could put into words that his boy wants to mark him. Permanently. It's one of those never-quite-acknowledged dreams coming true.

"I need a nice smooth canvas for this," Dan says, pulling his own chair up in front. "I can shave you, or I can let Luke have the honour, if you'd like."

Alex raises an eyebrow and looks at Luke with a soft laugh. "What do you think, _älskling_?" he asks, not wanting to answer for Luke on such an intimate issue. "It's your mark."

Luke grins. "I'd love to."

Dan rolls his chair back and hands over the shaving gel and a disposable razor.

Moving between Alex's legs, Luke smiles down at his sir. "Should I do your whole chest or just the one spot?"

God, how is it that Luke can make _anything_ sexy to Alex? He just wants his boy's hands on him, any way he can get them. "I don't want to look uneven," he murmurs, his eyes locked on Luke's.

"Good." Luke squirts some gel into his palm and works it into a foamy lather, spreading it all over Alex's chest. He's so fucking hard he _aches_ but he's smiling as he picks up the razor and draws it firmly through the foam, revealing the newly bare skin underneath and just barely biting back a whimper. Who would've thought this could be so hot?

Alex tightens his grip on the chair's arms, schooling himself not to reach out and touch. It's his skin, after all, and he doesn't want to go distracting Luke at a crucial moment. But _fuck_. His gaze stays steady on his lover's face, like he can memorize every single nuance of expression.

Luke shaves Alex slowly but steadily, making sure to get every last stray hair until his lover's skin is as smooth as possible. "There. Done," he says, leaning in to kiss Alex, hard on the mouth. Letting his sir feel just how aroused he is.

That's it. Alex locks his hand on Luke's nape in an iron grip and kisses him back hungrily, licking into his boy's mouth, tasting him. It's a few seconds before he remembers himself, and gentles his grip into a massage before letting go entirely.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, his knees going weak again. He whimpers and then finally pulls back, chewing at his lower lip as he nods at Dan and moves around to the side.

"Great," Dan says, cleaning up the last of the residue before dampening the skin again. "I'm transferring the design to your skin using thermal paper," he tells Alex, laying the paper in place and smoothing it out. "It only takes a minute or two and it gives me a perfect template to work from."

"All right." Alex reaches out and slips his fingers into the waistband of Luke's jeans before his boy can get too far away. Then he takes Luke's hand in his. "So, how did Sam find you, the first time you did Ryan?" he asks Dan. "Just good luck?"

Dan nods, sitting back while they wait for the transfer to set. "He called Citadel and they referred him to me. I have a studio in L.A. but these days, so many of my appointments are with members, I've actually had to close to the public."

"That sounds like business is good. You're a member, too?"

Dan nods. "Yeah. Both my husband and I are members." He smiles at Luke, noticing how quiet and intent the other man seems.

Luke smiles back, squeezing Alex's hand.

"That's cool." Alex glances up at his lover with a smile before looking back to Dan. "Is there anything you've ever refused to pierce?"

Dan nods again, lifting the corner of the transfer paper and then smoothing it back into place. "Actually there is. I don't do anal piercings."

Luke blinks at that, his hole clenching tight - and not in a good way.

Frowning thoughtfully, Alex considers that. "I haven't seen too many of those. And they looked... yeah. They looked like they'd be really irritating." Literally. "For both parties." He brings Luke's hand to his mouth in an absent gesture, brushing his lips over his boy's fingers.

"They're just too difficult to keep clean," Dan says. "And a lot of them don't heal properly in the first place." He takes another peek under the paper. "There. This looks like it's set." He slowly peels it away from Alex's skin. "What do you think?" he asks Alex.

"It's beautiful," Luke breathes, everything else forgotten. He doesn't care that the question wasn't directed at him. He couldn't keep quiet if he tried. "Will it look exactly like that when you're done?"

"Recognizably Welsh?" Alex grins and only gives the design the barest of glances. He can see everything he needs to know in his lover's eyes. "Yeah, it looks perfect."

"Exactly like that only darker, although it'll fade some over time," Dan says, picking up a tube of ointment and spreading some on his fingers. "I'm going to put a little of this on you," he says, gently applying the ointment over the design. "It keeps the transfer on longer and lets the needle slide along more easily."

"Okay." Alex really isn't paying any attention to Dan at all now. It just gives him such quiet pleasure to watch Luke, the flickers of expression on his gorgeous face. Luke doesn't hide what he feels; doesn't waste time on being cagey or aloof. It's enchanting.

Luke grins at Alex. "You don't look nervous at all," he says, afraid he won't be anywhere near as calm as his sir when it comes his turn.

Alex shrugs. "I've done it before -- it's no big deal. You know, to freaks like us, it feels kind of good," he says with a grin. "And anyway, I don't think there are as many nerve endings up here as there are in Ryan's ass."

Dan chuckles, picking up his needle and starting the machine.

"I still can't believe he did that," Luke says. "Not that you didn't do a beautiful job with it," he's quick to assure Dan, "and it looks gorgeous on him, from the picture I've seen, but god..." He laughs a little. "Good thing he's not an actor."

"He could make a real living in porn," Alex murmurs, dipping his head to watch as Dan sets the needle to his chest, and controlling his flinch at the first bite. "The most distinctive ass out there; he'd never even have to show his face."

Luke giggles. "That's horrible," he says, but it's true. Or at least he assumes it is. "Have you done other tattoos like that?" he asks Dan. "Around someone's hole?"

Dan nods, intent on his work. "A few. I think it's one of the nicest I've done though. And I had a beautiful canvas to work on."

"He _is_ gorgeous," Luke says, watching the needle, his eyes flickering between it and Alex's face. "And I bet he never even sets foot in a gym." The last said a little enviously.

"Sam says he does a crapload of yoga. I'd never have the patience," Alex mutters. He gives up squinting down at his chest and looks up at his lover with a smile. "I think I work you out plenty, not in the gym."

"Yes, but I'm not sure that helps me for work," Luke says, smiling back. "Does it hurt?" he asks, nodding towards the needle.

"Just a little. And it's a good hurt." Not that it really matters to Alex. He'd walk through fire for Luke. "But that's why I'm holding your hand, just in case."

Luke just grins at that and leans in, kissing Alex softly on the mouth. Feeling less and less nervous about his own tattoo.

Dan glances up, looking from one to the other. "How long have you two been together? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Since November," Alex answers. "Things happened pretty fast once we met. How long have you and your husband been together?"

"We've been together for twenty-six years and married for nine this coming October," Dan says, putting the finishing touches on the outline of the dragon.

"That's really awesome," Alex says, glancing at Dan. "Did you know right away?"

"Yeah." Dan nods, sitting back and smiling at them both. "We were at a party and we spent a good hour making eyes at each across the room before he finally came over, but we left together that night and I moved in with him a week later." He laughs. "So I know all about pretty fast."

Luke grins, thinking of the way he and Alex met. "That's wonderful. You must have been really young when you met?"

Dan nods. "Eighteen," he says, as though divulging a huge secret.

"Eighteen," Alex echoes, musing. God, if he'd met Luke at eighteen... "Is he older than you are?"

"Five years," Dan says, making sure he's got enough ink handy for filling in the dragon. "And we have a son who just turned eighteen."

"Seriously?" Alex asks, surprised. "Wow. That's really rad." And it tilts his worldview a bit. He looks up at Luke. "What do you think?" he asks, now that his tattoo is fully outlined.

"I think it looks amazing already," Luke says, so happy he could just burst. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it," Alex whispers, watching his lover with a smile. He feels that he's edging into dangerously sappy territory, and he has to force himself to look away. But he still hasn't let go of Luke's hand. "Is your son going off to university now, or anything?"

"He will be this fall," Dan says, starting back in on Alex's tattoo, slowly filling in the design. "He got accepted to Caltech," he says proudly.

"That's really impressive. Is he going for engineering?" Alex asks, dipping his chin again to try and watch Dan's progress.

Dan nods. "Yeah. Which is especially amazing considering that neither his dad nor I have a mathematic or scientific bone in our bodies," he says with a laugh, going back for more ink.

Luke laughs too. "Did you adopt? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all," Dan says, eyes never once leaving his work. "We were lucky. A friend of ours volunteered as a surrogate. Steven is Rick's biological son and I adopted him."

"Very cool." Alex grins. "Does he have any tattoos or piercings yet?"

"Full sleeves on both arms," Dan says. "And both ears and tongue pierced." He shakes his head. "I tried to get him to wait but his girlfriend has several tattoos, all with her parents' permission, and I was happier giving in and doing the work myself than having him go behind my back and risk having it done by some hack."

Luke nods. He can imagine feeling the same way if he was a parent. Not that he ever will be. Although god knows that's not something he and Alex have really discussed.

Alex laughs aloud at the image. "It must be hard rebelling when this is what your dad does for a living."

"Yeah and Rick's about as conservative-looking as they come, so there's not much room either way," Dan says, laughing too as he finally sits back. "There we go. All done."

"It looks good from here," Alex says, but he's going a little cross-eyed. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Yup." Dan rolls over to the other table and comes back with a large rectangular mirror which he holds in front of Alex. "What do you think?"

"Wow." It takes effort not to immediately touch the [elaborate lines of the dragon](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/cymru2.jpg). "It's amazing," Alex tells Dan, looking up to nod at him before tugging his lover a little closer. It's Luke's opinion that matters most to him, after all. "What do you think, _älskling_?"

"I think it's incredible," Luke says softly, staring, unable to tear his eyes away. "It looks amazing on you." And he can't believe Alex did this for him. He starts to say something else then tears up, giving Alex's hand a squeeze to let him know he's okay.

Alex smiles slightly. Then he looks at Dan again. "If you're all done with me, can we have a minute before you start on Luke?"

"Definitely," Dan says with a smile. "I need to take a walk, stretch things out anyway. But first we need to bandage you up." He does so and then stands, pushing his stool out of the way. "I'll be back in ten minutes?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you." Alex only waits for Dan to turn his back before he pulls Luke down across his lap. "Hey," he whispers. "Love of my life. Kiss me."

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck and kisses him thoroughly. "I can't believe you did this for me," he whispers. "That you let me mark you like this."

"I've been wanting you to mark me -- for a long time now," Alex confesses softly, and wonders absently why it's so fucking hard for him to just _tell_ Luke things like this. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. "I need you to claim me for your own."

Luke smiles. "Well, I've certainly claimed you now," he says, kissing Alex again. "Forever and ever."

"No doubt in anyone's mind," Alex agrees, grinning. "And my agent can suck it. Of course, now that Dan told us his story I'm thinking about what it would've been like if I'd met you when I was twenty-three, and you were eighteen." His eyes sparkle wickedly.

Luke laughs. "You probably wouldn't have had any patience for me when I was eighteen. I was such a little twink."

Alex huffs a laugh, surprised to hear Luke refer to himself that way. "Really hot though, I bet," he says, stroking his hand over his lover's cheek.

"Yes. Of course," Luke says, kissing Alex softly then a little more firmly. "And if I'd seen you across the room at a party, it wouldn't have taken me an hour to come over to you."

Chuckling, Alex plays his fingers over Luke's collar. "Were you a huge flirt?"

"Yes," Luke answers honestly, holding his breath, not really sure how Alex will react to that news.

"Mmm, I can imagine. I guess in my head it goes with the 'gorgeous twink' bit," Alex says with a grin. He slips a hand down to cup Luke's ass. "Yeah, if you'd hit on me there's no question I would have dragged you into some dark corner and thrown you against the wall."

Luke grins. "Yes, but would you have taken me home? Or seen me again?" he says softly.

"Highly unlikely. Just the corner and the wall," Alex answers, brushing his lips over Luke's.

"Then I'm glad we met when we did but the corner and wall still sound like fun," Luke says with a smile, shifting in Alex's lap to press even closer, tongue teasing into his sir's mouth.

Alex catches Luke's tongue and sucks on it before asking, "You want the Skarsgard Special?"

Luke laughs. "Yes, sir," he whispers, biting at Alex's mouth. "You think we have enough time?"

"The second Dan's finished with you," Alex promises, trailing his fingers over Luke's chest where his tattoo will soon be. "You'll be totally mine."

"Yeah, I will," Luke says, watching Alex's fingers then looking back up at him. "Totally."

Alex grins and puts Luke's hand to his lips, licking out at his lover's fingers. He looks up when Dan politely knocks on the door and calls out a quick, "Come in," then goes back to sucking.

Luke whimpers, watching Alex suck his fingers almost as arousing as the sucking itself. God. He nods to Dan as the man comes in, but there's no thought of words, no ability there at all, his cock responding to each and every pull of Alex's mouth.

"Do you want me to go away again?" Dan asks, stilling a few feet inside the door with a small smile on his face.

"No." Alex's reply is all casual innocence, as if he couldn't imagine why Dan would think such a thing. "You ready, love?" he asks Luke softly, looking into his lover's eyes.

Luke nods. "I don't suppose I can just stay here?" he says, finally finding his words. He really doesn't want to leave Alex's lap.

Alex smiles and brushes his lips over his boy's. He couldn't even explain how happy it makes him that Luke asks. That he thinks of it. "It's fine with me," he agrees, looking up at Dan to get his opinion.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as you're okay with me shaving him," Dan tells Alex.

Glancing at Luke, Alex checks that it's all right with his boy before he nods his permission to Dan. He spreads his thighs and settles Luke more comfortably in his lap, circling his arms around his lover's waist. He wouldn't have even thought of this, but it's awesome: he'll be able to touch Luke the whole time his boy is receiving his mark.

Giving them both another smile, Dan makes quick work of shaving Luke's chest and sets the thermal paper with the design in place. "This is going to look fantastic," he says. "Most couples choose the same design but I think this is cooler, choosing a theme instead."

Luke smiles. "They were both his idea," he says, meaning Alex, feeling oddly at ease given how hard and aroused he is.

"I wasn't totally serious at the time," Alex murmurs, his lips against Luke's throat. "I didn't think you'd go for it."

"But it's brilliant," Luke says. "It's the next best thing to having my name on you. Or yours on me." He grins.

"Yeah, but... I'm pretty sure on your checklist you said 'no permanent marks'," Alex explains softly, peeking over Luke's shoulder to try and get a glimpse of the design even before Dan peels the transfer paper off. "You amazed me, when you said you wanted this. With me."

"That's the key though," Luke says just as softly. "With _you_. I never would have trusted doing this with anyone else. I never..." he feels his cheeks heat a little, aware of Dan watching, listening, no matter how much he might keep their confidences. "I never really believed in forever before," he whispers.

 _Yes you did,_ Alex thinks, but maybe he really is wrong about that -- maybe Luke did only put the 'hopeless' in 'romantic' once he and Alex got together. Which just blows Alex away all over again. It seems fair, though, because Luke has certainly changed him just as much. "Neither did I," he whispers back, licking Luke's earlobe before cupping his cheek and gently turning his face for a kiss.

Luke sighs into the kiss, deepening it, their audience completely forgotten until Dan clears his throat and says, "I think it's probably set now."

"Sorry." Luke blushes hard, pressing back into Alex's embrace even more.

"Don't be sorry," Dan says. "Rick's quite happy to reap the benefits of my being around you sexy young things all day," he says with a soft laugh, peeling the paper from Luke's chest.

Alex snorts a laugh. "Perks of the job?"

Dan grins. "Exactly." He nods at the design and holds up the mirror for them both to see. "What do you think? Ready for me to ink it?"

"I love it," Luke says without hesitation then looks at Alex. "What do you think?"

"It looks great," Alex says, studying the reflection of [the three small crowns](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/llemaniaswb01.jpg), a traditional symbol of Sweden. "I love how they're not quite perfect, you know?" he says. "The edges aren't quite smooth, they're not totally identical... It's very genuine."

Luke smiles. "Yeah." And then nods at Dan. "Ready."

Dan flips on the machine again and goes to work, starting with the top left crown.

Luke hisses in a breath with the first touch of the needle but he blows it out slowly, trying not to look as he waits for the pain to dull.

"It's really addictive once you get used to it," Alex says with a wicked grin, gently stroking his fingers through Luke's hair. "In five years, we'll have you covered with ink."

"Not a chance," Luke says, but there's no question his body's starting to respond and respond eagerly now that he can anticipate the pain, embrace the way it pinches and bites before diffusing into a warm glow that spreads outward.

Alex smiles and continues his petting, sort of watching Dan's progress but mostly just relaxing in the heat of his lover. But Luke's scent is as seductive to him as ever, and it's not long before Alex is nuzzling the side of Luke's throat, breathing him in and beginning to lick him with long swipes of his tongue.

Luke moans and Dan glances up, his own cock hardening at the sight. God knows he should be used to this by now, but between Sam and Ryan and these guys, they seem to hit all his buttons. He drops his eyes again, focusing on the tattoo, the lines much simpler than Alex's dragon but so much more important to get right since they won't be filled in.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._ That single thought reverberates in Alex's mind in time with the buzzing of the needle. God, he's riding so high right now -- his own fresh tattoo still tingling in his flesh, a sensory reminder that his boy is nearly as possessive of him as he himself is of Luke. Nearly.

"Oh god," Luke moans, shifting a little restlessly against Alex. "Keep touching me," he murmurs, his sir's touch, his mouth, the only thing keeping him from going out of his skin.

"One more to go," Dan tells them. "Do you want a break first?"

Luke shakes his head. "No. Just. Please keep touching me," he tells Alex.

Obliging, Alex lifts his right hand to stroke a feather-light caress over the vulnerable skin edged by Luke's collar. He presses his lips to the pulse fluttering madly in Luke's throat, licking out and then slowly sucking a bruise into his flesh.

Whimpering softly, Luke feels his cock pulse, the front of his jeans go damp with precome. If he still had any shame left he'd be embarrassed at being so aroused in front of Dan but there's nothing, nothing but his sir and being marked. _Owned._

"Good boy," Alex whispers, and nips at the fresh mark. He's trying to be careful not to make Luke jump or squirm, really he is. It's just so fucking difficult to temper his natural impulses. He hugs his lover a little tighter for just a moment, then relaxes his hold. "My good boy."

"There. Done," Dan says, finally sitting back. He examines his own handiwork for a minute and then holds up the mirror for them to see. "What do you think?"

It's a struggle to find the words but Luke nods. It looks amazing. "Brilliant," he murmurs. "Thank you." Looking to Alex for his reaction.

Alex stares at the reflection, wonder in his soft smile. "It's gorgeous. Thank you, Dan."

"My pleasure," Dan says. "Maybe when you're both back in L.A. and these are healed, I could get the two of you together for a few photos? Strictly members only."

"I'll give you a call," Alex agrees, but he's back to watching his boy, feathering his fingers lightly along Luke's jaw. So fucking ready to get him alone.

Dan finishes bandaging up Luke's tattoo. "There's a care sheet here," he says, nodding at the table beside him. "Make sure you take it with you and follow it. There's also a small bag of ointment and gauze. Don't forget that either. Citadel'll bill you, you have my phone number and my email's on the care sheet. Don't hesitate to call if you have any problems. Okay?"

Luke nods. "Thank you," he says again, giving Dan a small smile. He'll let Alex handle everything else.

"Thanks." Alex gives Dan a smile and reaches out to shake his hand. Then he eases Luke off of his lap. "Come on, love," he murmurs against Luke's throat once they're both standing. "I need to find you a dark corner."

"I'll clean up in here later so don't feel you have to rush out," Dan says, giving them both another smile before he excuses himself.

Luke just nods, pressing close to Alex. Needing to touch and be touched.

Alex is surprised by Dan's quick exit, but he's not going to waste an opportunity like this. He grins and cups Luke's face in his hands, licking slowly into his mouth before taking the kiss deeper and wrapping himself around his boy.

Luke moans into the kiss, their tongues tangling, rubbing shamelessly against Alex. Aching with the need for more.

Slowly Alex walks Luke backwards until he has his lover pinned against the wall. "What will you say," he asks, unzipping Luke's jeans and slipping his hand inside to close around his cock, "when people ask you about your tattoo?"

God. Luke's head hits the wall and he shivers, cock jerking in Alex's grip. "I'll tell them it's the Swedish coat of arms," he says, feeling like he's reaching for each and every word. "Unless you want me to tell them more?"

Alex chuckles, watching his lover's face. He begins stroking, slow strong pulls from root to tip. "I think you'll have to. Because why would you want a tattoo like that when you're not even Swedish?"

"But my sir is," Luke says, watching Alex through heavy-lids, his breath quickening. "Should I tell them that?"

"You might not want to use the word 'sir'," Alex suggests, brushing kisses over the vulnerable skin edged by Luke's collar. He catches a bead of precome on his fingertip and trails it up the length of Luke's cock, then goes back to stroking him. "But maybe you could say your boyfriend is. Or your lover. Whatever you want to call me."

"Are you sure that wouldn't be giving them too much information?" Luke says, whimpering softly, restless hands clenching into fists. "They might start putting two and two together."

"I'm coming out, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, and lifts his hand to his lips, licking his fingertips one by one. "After I meet your parents. I'm not going to hide our relationship anymore."

Luke whimpers more, watching Alex, his cock aching, jerking with each lick. "Please... I'll tell them my boyfriend is Swedish, that we both got one to..." Fuck. It's so hard to think with Alex doing that, "confirm our commitment to each other."

"Good boy." Alex grins, so fucking happy. He steps back, letting go of Luke entirely. "Take your clothes off."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, dropping his jeans and standing there, his cock jutting hard and aching, wet at its tip, his chest still stinging, almost burning under the bandage.

Alex does the same, and it's such an intense relief to release his erection from its confines. He licks his fingers again and reaches between Luke's thighs to press two inside his hole, testing how ready he is.

Luke moans, hole grasping greedily at those fingers. " _Please, sir!_ "

"Put your legs around my waist," Alex orders huskily, helping by getting an arm under Luke's ass. "I've got you."

Luke obeys eagerly, hiking one leg and then the other around Alex's waist, his hole fluttering, aching for his sir's cock.

"Help me," Alex grates out, both arms holding his lover against the wall now. He rubs his cock against the crack of Luke's ass, the friction nearly driving him mad.

Moaning, Luke shifts, reaching under himself to get Alex's cock right against his hole, and then he pushes down, hard, crying out as he's breached.

"Oh, god." Alex braces one foot behind him, barely catching himself from toppling both of them to the floor. He digs his nails into Luke's skin and thrusts upward, shouting as his lover takes him deeper in an instant.

Luke cries out, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and using his leg muscles to lever himself up the wall and then back down, impaling himself on Alex's cock with another sharp cry, his cock spurting precome between them. "Yes, oh, fuck, yes, _please_..."

"This is how it could've been," Alex manages to tease, grinning at his lover as he thinks back to their conversation of earlier. "You. Me. A wall... But we've got better lighting now."

Luke nods, struck dumb by the sudden realization that he would have fallen hard for Alex even then. That there's no time, no place where Alex wouldn't have this effect on him. God. "Harder, please, sir," he begs. "Fuck your boy."

Alex groans, then smiles again. "I love those words," he whispers. He kisses Luke, nipping sharply at his bottom lip and pressing him against the wall, using every bit of leverage to slam inside his lover's body.

"Yes, oh, god, please, feels so good," Luke cries out, holding on, his arms locked around Alex's shoulders.

Fuck yes, it does. Alex loses himself in Luke, his body, his scent, his voice. The rhythm of his hips is steady and strong but it all blurs together. God, he loves this man. He's _in love_ , so deeply, and when that thought catches him unawares, it still blows his fucking mind. "Mine," he whispers hoarsely, burying himself inside his lover again and again. But this time, there's something different: "Yours."

"Yes." Luke nods, twisting his head so he can get his mouth on Alex's, crying out against his lips. " _Mine_."

 _Yes_. It's too much for Alex, hearing his lover claim him like this, finally. His hips stutter and he comes hard, pumping his seed into his boy. "Come," he orders Luke, not wanting to leave him behind. "Come for me!"

And just like that, Luke comes, hard, crying out sharply as Alex slams his cock deep into him, his hole clamping down, desperate for every last drop.

Alex smothers his shout of triumph in his boy's mouth, seared by the spray of Luke's come between them. He drags out every last aftershock as long as he can, and then he just braces his lover against the wall, kissing him again and again. Lingering over the taste of Luke's mouth.

"I love you," Luke whispers fiercely, the words smeared against Alex's lips. "I love you so much."

"Always," Alex promises, clinging to his boy like he's life itself. "Always."  



End file.
